goodluckcharliemoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Good Luck Charlie: It's Christmas! Wiki
This wiki is about the movie, Good Luck Charlie: It's Christmas! The movie is based on the hit Disney Channel show, Good Luck Charlie.You are free to contribute as much as you like, however all edits must be cheerful and informative. Plot The Duncan family plan to go to Amy's parents in Palm Springs for Christmas. However, they are separated on route after Teddy (Bridgit Mendler) makes a snap decision to give up her airline seat for a free ticket for her spring-break trip to Florida with her best friend Ivy. Unwilling to let her daughter travel alone, Amy also disembarks the plane, only to discover that the next flight to Palm Springs departs after Christmas. Meanwhile, the rest of the family arrives in Palm Springs, but things aren’t any easier as Bob (Eric Allan Kramer) tries to care for Charlie (Mia Talerico) under the watchful eye of Amy’s mother Petunia (Debra Monk), who strongly dislikes Bob; PJ (Jason Dolley) learns the pros and cons of his grandparents’ pool after getting a sunburn; and Gabe (Bradley Steven Perry) quickly realizes the downfalls of teaching Grandpa Hank (Michael Kagan) how to play his favorite video game after Grandpa becomes addicted to it. Stranded and in desperation, Teddy and Amy find unconventional ways to get to Palm Springs before Christmas, while keeping in contact with Bob via cellphone. On their journey, Teddy finds out that Amy is pregnant again. When the two arrive in Las vegas, they get into an argument, which they later make up. Hungry, they sing and perform Christmas carolsto get money for food, as someone has stolen their luggage. Amy then wants to turn their arguments into a Broadway Musical. Later, they find the girl who had stolen it and confront her. She apologizes for stealing it, breaking down in tears and explaining her situation. Since she is unable to afford a plane ticket, Teddy gives her the free plane ticket so she can get home for Christmas. This gesture helps Teddy and Amy bond from their previous arguments. PJ, Bob, and Gabe travel to Las Vegas to get Amy and Teddy, but are mistakenly kidnapped on the way and participate in a paintball match based on Gabe's video game so that they can return to their car. Gabe wins the match by taking the "Stone of Mitrios", which he was already planning to do. In return, they get a free helicopter ride to save Teddy and Amy. Grandpa and Grandma then arrive with Charlie by car, and the entire family is finally reunited. Amy admits not only that they finally got the Christmas vacation they wanted, but also that this was the best Christmas they've ever had. She then reveals that she is having another baby, much to the joy of the family. In the epilogue, Gabe attempts to take the "Stone of Mitrios" on the plane ride back, but it is taken away by a flight attendant. Another flight attendant then announces the offering of a free plane ticket, which Teddy quickly accepts once again. Amy says to Bob, "Your turn", as in it is his turn to go along with Teddy in leaving the plane. Bob obediently goes after Teddy, jokingly reminding Amy that they will be back by New Year's. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe *Mia Talerico as Charlie *Debra Monk as Petunia *Michael Kagan as Hank *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob *Jason Dolley as PJ *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Category:Browse